Infinite! AkaKuro : Ramadhan Edition
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [ AU/ AkaKuro Family ] Multi drabbles kehidupan keluarga kecil AkaKuro selama bulan Ramadhan. Akashi Seiya (6 years old) & Akashi Teru (6 months) by Yuna Seijuurou. Chapter 4: Ayo, Seiya! (Last part)
1. Chapter 1

_**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya (6 y.o) , Akashi Teru ( 6 m) ) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Aku Mau Puasa Penuh!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seiya, usia enam tahun, kini bertekad menjalani ibadah puasa pertamanya.

Usia enam tahun sebenarnya tergolong masih terlalu kecil untuk berpuasa. Oh, tapi jangan katakan itu di depan Akashi Seiya. Anak ini tak terima dikatai kecil. Katakanlah, itu semacam kata tabu untuk diucapkan, terlebih di hadapan anak sulung Akashi Seijuurou ini.

Anak sulung? Benar. Kali ini, statusnya bukan lagi anak tunggal. Status itu sudah ditinggalkannya sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Kini, anggota keluarga kecil Akashi itu bertambah satu. Terwujud sudah keinginan Seijuurou membina keluarga ideal, dengan dua anak cukup.

Apalagi, semua semakin terasa sempurna setelah Seijuurou memiliki dua orang anak yang mirip dengan dirinya dan juga istrinya, Tetsuya. Akashi Teru, bayi mungil dengan surai biru tipis warisan Tetsuya itu kini genap berusia enam bulan. Iris biru langitnya begitu besar —seperti bulan purnama. Hidungnya mungil, dan bibirnya yang kecil tenggelam dalam pipinya yang berisi. Menggemaskan, bukan?

Pemberian nama sang adik pun tak ubahnya seperti sang kakak. Sama seperti Seiya, nama Teru merupakan singkatan dari Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Cara memberi nama yang sederhana bagi bayi termahal di dunia nomor dua. Meskipun itu bukan berarti Seijuurou suka kesederhanaan. Pasalnya, Teru kecil sudah bergelimang kemewahan sedari bayi. Prinsip Seijuurou, jangan biarkan kepolosan Teru ternodai kejamnya dunia.

Kehadiran Teru semakin melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu. Termasuk Seiya yang kini sudah layak dipanggil kakak. Nah, di sinilah letak masalahnya. Karena Seiya sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai _Seiya-nii_, ia bertekad untuk menjadi kakak yang keren dan bisa jadi panutan bagi adiknya.

Makanya, ketika bulan puasa tiba, Seiya mencoba membuat suatu terobosan baru. Sebuah revolusi besar dalam hidupnya. Terdengar berlebihan? Memang. Tapi, tidak bagi Akashi Seiya. Bagi anak berusia enam tahun ini, itu sudah cukup untuk terdengar _keren_.

"Dengar, Tecchan. _Onii-san_ punya kabar gembira! _Onii-san_ mu ini akan membuat perubahan dalam sejarah!"

Ah, sayangnya tak ada _background_ musik yang melatarbelakangi ucapan heroik itu.

Tapi yang pasti, Seiya bukan berencana membuat ekstrak kulit manggis kok.

"Mya?"

Dan Teru masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada mainan bola-bola berwarna pelangi. Rupanya cuma angin yang mendengar pernyataan Seiya barusan. Hanya ada kepala merah dan kepala biru dalam kamar utama yang luas itu. Sementara pemilik kamar yang seharusnya, —Seijuurou dan Tetsuya— tengah berbelanja kebutuhan sahur. Mungkin, sekalian kencan.

"Tecchan, sini, sini. Lihat _Onii-san_! Ini perintah!"

Demi membuat Teru menatapnya, Seiya terpaksa melakukan tindakan yang kejam. Merebut mainan bola-bola pelangi yang sudah agak lapuk karena sering digigiti Teru —pertanda mulai tumbuh gigi.

"AAAAAAAAANNNGG!"

Teru meraung. Tapi, untungnya tidak menangis. Kedua tangan mungilnya terulur berusaha menggapai-gapai bola yang diangkat Seiya tinggi-tinggi. Namun, apa daya. Jika dihadapkan dengan Teru, jelas saja Seiya lebih superior. Jangankan menggapai bola yang dipegang Seiya, kedua tangan itu hanya sanggup menarik-narik baju merah marun Seiya.

"Aaangg, aaa...aaa!" racau Teru tidak jelas. Bahasa bayi yang hanya dipahami oleh Teru sendiri. Mendengar racauan itu hanya membuat Seiya tertawa gemas. Seabsolut apapun dirinya, tetap saja ia tak memahami bahasa bayi. Jika Seiya bisa menerjemahkan, mungkin saja Teru berkata, 'kembalikan, kemba—likan!'

Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menari-nari di atas kaus bagian perut Seiya, nyaris membuat si anak sulung tertawa kegelian sebenarnya. Tapi, apa daya. Usaha Teru untuk mengambil kembali harta karunnya tak berhasil. Seiya tak mau mengalah. Alih-alih mengembalikan mainan bola-bola pelangi itu, Seiya justru mendekap tubuh mungil sang bayi.

_GREPP!_

Empuk. Wangi. Khas bayi.

Ah, ternyata menjadi kakak begitu menyenangkan. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal, kenapa dari dulu ia menolak keras diberi adik?

"U—gu?"

Padahal memeluk adik itu begitu nyaman, seperti memeluk guling.

Ah, Seiya kecil yang polos. Adik itu bukan mainan, sayang.

"Dengar Tecchan." Seiya mengulangi, kali ini di dekat telinga adiknya. "_Onii-san_ akan..."

"Pwuaa—"

Ups, Seiya lupa. Ia mendekap Teru terlalu kencang lantaran gemas. Membuat sang bayi menjadi susah bernafas karenanya. Seiya buru-buru memperlonggar pelukannya. Pasalnya, wajah Teru sudah bersemu merah. Pertanda akan menangis.

"Uuung..."

Benar saja. Air mata sudah terbit dari sudut matanya. Sebentar lagi Teru pasti akan menangis kencang. Tidak! Sebelum itu terjadi dan kelakuan Seiya akan diadukan para _buttler_ pada _otou-san_nya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Tecchan~elus-elus..."

Kini Seiya mencoba bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik. Dibelainya punggung mungil Teru yang berbalut piyama _teddy bear_ itu dengan penuh kasih. Berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat sang bayi nyaman dalam pangkuannya. Tak lupa juga menjaga posisi supaya tidak jatuh terjerembab. Sekali lagi, Seiya juga bertubuh mungil —warisan genetik dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Tampaknya usaha Seiya berhasil. Teru mulai kembali tenang dalam pangkuannya. Tidak sia-sia Seiya memperhatikan bagaimana cara _okaa-san_nya menidurkan Teru. Kemampuan observasi menyeluruh Seiya memang diwarisinya dari Tetsuya. Ditambah dengan kemampuan analisa ala Seijuurou, anak usia enam tahun ini akan dengan cepat mempelajari hal baru. Sama seperti saat ini.

Ia berhasil membuat Teru kembali tenang. Bahkan terlalu berhasil, sampai-sampai—

"Ssssh..."

Teru dengan nyamannya tertidur dalam pangkuan Seiya. Deru nafas bayi yang memang lebih cepat dibandingkan dirinya itu pun mengalun bagaikan harmoni. Tampaknya ia begitu kelelahan usai mencoba merebut kembali harta karunnya. Seiya menghela nafas pasrah. Belum pernah sekalipun ia menidurkan Teru dalam pangkuannya sebelumnya. Jika ia mengingat-ingat lagi, pernahkah _okaa-san_nya mengizinkan ia untuk melakukannya? Tidak, ia sendiri yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Padahal Tetsuya selalu memintanya melakukan itu sambil tersenyum.

_Seiya-nii, tidak mau mencoba menidurkan adik?_

Lihatlah ini, _okaa-san_! Aku berhasil melakukannya! Batinnya dalam hati.

Seiya menyandarkan kepala Teru semakin dekat ke dadanya. Sementara tangannya terus mengusap punggung sang adik dengan lembut. Usapan demi usapan diberikannya sembari memastikan sang adik sudah tidur dalam posisi yang nyaman. Seiya tersenyum bangga. Ah, ternyata ia sudah bisa menjadi kakak yang keren.

Oh, bicara tentang kakak yang keren, ia gagal melakukan satu hal.

Tapi, tak apa. Dibelainya dengan lembut surai biru Teru yang tampak bersandar nyaman dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya sang adik mulai bermimpi indah.

"Nah, Tecchan. Mulai besok _onii-san_ akan ikut puasa. _Onii-san_ akan langsung puasa penuh!"

Ah, semoga saja Teru mendengar niatan sang kakak dalam mimpinya...

Tapi, akankah Seiya berhasil puasa penuh pada puasa perdananya besok?

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

* * *

**[ Author's Note ]**

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^

Infinite!AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition direncanakan akan menjadi _drabble _yang ditulis selama bulan puasa.

_Reader_ sekalian juga tetap bisa merequest, seperti dalam MC Infinite!AkaKuro.

Beberapa fic yang lain akan saya hiatuskan selama puasa (Clover, Lunar Maria). MC yang dipastikan _publish_ hanya OST dan Infinite!AkaKuro.

YUNA


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya (6 y.o) , Akashi Teru ( 6 m); Akashi Seishirou ) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sahur Pertama**

**(Requested by Akashi Kazune 1)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Okaa-san_, bangunkan aku untuk sahur nanti."

Tetsuya baru akan menyiapkan susu untuk Teru, ketika putera sulungnya datang menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba di dapur —dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti habis mandi.

"Seiya-kun bilang apa tadi?" Tetsuya menoleh, sehingga binar pada mata _crimson_ Seiya dapat terlihat jelas.

Tersenyum percaya diri, Seiya mengulangi perkataannya. "Aku mau ikut sahur besok pagi, _okaa-san_."

Tetsuya menghentikan pekerjaannya seketika itu juga. Menutup termos dan meletakkan botol susu yang sudah diaduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian, sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan puteranya yang mungil itu. "Seiya-kun mau ikut berpuasa?" tanyanya lembut.

Anak enam tahun itu mengangguk mantap. "Iya _okaa-san_. Aku mau ikut puasa!"

Sebelah tangan Tetsuya kemudian terulur, menepuk surai merah warisan sang suami itu, "Seiya-kun hebat, masih kecil sudah mau berpuasa. Tapi, jangan memaksakan diri. Seiya-kun masih enam tahun, lho?"

"Tenang saja, _okaa-san_. Aku absolut dan selalu benar!"

Penuh percaya diri. Mengakui dirinya absolut dan tak terkalahkan. Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum mengamati tingkah laku putera sulungnya itu. Benar-benar cetakan sempurna seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Mulai dari fisik sampai perilaku, semuanya benar-benar mirip. Nyaris saja Tetsuya akan memberi nama Seijuurou _junior_ jika saja Seijuurou sendiri tidak mencegahnya.

'_Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada anak kita, Tetsuya. Aku sendiri juga bukan Seishirou _junior_' _

Sungguh, Tetsuya ingin sekali tertawa jika mengingat ekspresi wajah Seijuurou saat itu.

Ah, sudah lama sekali. Tanpa terasa Seiya sudah tumbuh besar. Walau tinggi badannya kurang ideal untuk anak-anak seusianya.

"Seiya-kun, serius mau ikut berpuasa?"

Menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, sehingga kedua otot pipinya ikut tertarik dan kedua matanya tampak menyipit, Seiya mengangguk penuh percaya diri. "Un!"

Akashi Tetsuya, sekarang dua puluh sembilan tahun, tersenyum bangga pada putera sulungnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi akan _okaa-san_ bangunkan, sayang."

.

.

.

Tetsuya tidak perlu alarm untuk membangunkannya saat waktu sahur tiba.

"Ugu—guu~guuuu~"

Karena jemari mungil itu akan menarik-narik kemejanya, dan membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya. Mengingatkan Tetsuya akan jadwal rutin yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Pukul dua lewat tiga puluh dini hari adalah waktunya Teru minum susu untuk mengawali hari.

Ya, kasur _king size_ dalam kamar utama yang luas itu sekarang ditempati tiga orang —Seijuurou, Teru, dan Tetsuya. Masih terlalu banyak ruang sebenarnya. Namun, Seijuurou melarang Seiya untuk ikut serta. Alasannya, supaya Seiya bisa menjadi lelaki mandiri, harus diawali dari berani tidur sendiri.

Tetsuya sudah siap sedia. Botol susu sudah disiapkannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur sebelum ia berangkat tidur. Selanjutnya, misi penting yang harus dilakukannya adalah—

"Bangun, Seijuurou-kun."

—membangunkan sang suami yang terlelap, karena ada tugas penting yang akan diberikan Tetsuya setelah ini.

"Nggh, ada apa Tetsuya..." Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika mendapat serangan intensitas cahaya secara mendadak. Rupanya, Tetsuya menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Seperti yang sudah kita diskusikan sebelum tidur, aku ingin kau melakukan ini."

Seijuurou masih setengah sadar ketika Tetsuya memberinya perintah. Tapi tunggu, menyadari sesuatu berbau perintah, kedua mata Seijuurou akhirnya terbuka lebar. Terutama saat melihat istrinya menyodorkan botol susu tepat ke arahnya.

"Seijuurou-kun yang akan menemani Teru-chan minum susu. Sementara aku memasak untuk sahur." Itulah isi kesepakatan sebelum tidur antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Oh Tuhan, pemuda bersurai merah itu nyaris saja melupakannya. Pasalnya, ia sudah terlalu mengantuk saat Tetsuya mengutarakannya.

Tapi, Seijuurou harus berkompromi dengan perintah istrinya. Mau tidak mau.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya..." Menahan kantuk yang masih mendera, Seijuurou pun menerima botol susu yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya. Sementara itu, Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap menuju ke dapur setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Teru.

Seijuurou adalah orang yang tak suka diperintah. Tapi kali ini, ia harus rela mengalah. Kenapa bisa?

Karena Tetsuya masih memegang kata-kata Seijuurou sebelum tidur.

'_Aku akan menahan lapar dan haus selama kurang lebih enam belas jam (*). Makanya aku ingin sahur dengan sup tofu spesial buatan Tetsuya.'_

Nah, tidak ada jalan lain bagi Seijuurou untuk mendapatkan sup tofu itu kecuali dengan menuruti perintah Tetsuya. Jika ingin diperhalus, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya harus bekerja sama seperti ini selama sebulan ke depan. Pasalnya, Seijuurou menolak masakan para _maid _untuk menu sahurnya. Alasannya sama seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya.

Akan tetapi, mana mungkin Tetsuya akan membiarkan Seijuurou hanya makan sup tofu saja sebagai menu sahurnya? Oh Seijuurou yang malang. Ingatlah bahwa Tetsuya yang memegang kendali dapur.

.

.

.

Inilah sahur perdana yang dinantikan oleh Akashi Seiya dari kemarin. Sampai-sampai ia tega merebut mainan bola-bola pelangi kesayangan adiknya demi membuat adiknya —dan mungkin seluruh dunia— mengetahui terobosan yang diimpi-impikannya. Yakni, puasa penuh selama bulan Ramadhan. Sebuah mimpi yang terdengar begitu luar biasa, terlebih jika diucapkan oleh anak yang baru berusia enam tahun.

Sayangnya, mimpi hanya tinggal mimpi belaka.

Bukan, Seiya masih tetap bangun untuk sahur kok. Hanya saja...

"Seiya-kun, sumpitnya ada di sebelah kananmu, sayang."

"Hoe?"

Akashi Seiya, usia enam tahun, putera sulung Akashi Seijuurou yang bercita-cita menjadi kakak yang keren bagi adiknya itu sedang menjalani sahur pertamanya dengan... terkantuk-kantuk. Luapan semangat yang membara sampai sore tadi hilang begitu saja terbawa angin. Meninggalkan kantung mata yang cukup tebal pada mata kanan dan kiri. Tampaknya Seiya tidak mengindahkan seruan Tetsuya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur lantaran tenggelam dalam euforia piala dunia. Tampak dari piyama bercorak _jersey_ tim kesayangannya —Jerman— yang ukurannya tampak kebesaran.

'_Seiya-kun, sudah malam. Sudah waktunya tidur. Katanya ingin ikut sahur?'_

'_Aku akan terus terjaga sampai sahur tiba, _okaa-san_. Kalau tidur nanti takut ketinggalan sahur'_

'_Tidak akan, sayang. _Okaa-san_ yang akan membangunkanmu nanti.'_

'_Kalau begitu aku akan segera tidur setelah pertandingan selesai!'_

Ah, namanya juga anak-anak. Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Baik Seiya ataupun Seijuurou, semuanya sama saja. Suaminya juga sempat menonton bola sebelum akhirnya tidur dan tampaknya tidak terlalu mendengarkan kesepakatan yang ditawarkan Tetsuya sebelum tidur. Jangan dikira Tetsuya tidak tahu.

Seiya mengambil sumpit yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Itupun juga membutuhkan usaha yang cukup besar. Pasalnya, kedua tangannya seolah tak sanggup menggenggam batang sumpit itu. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menggenggamnya pun, sumpit itu tidak akan mendarat dalam mangkuk sup tofunya, melainkan ke dalam teh hangat di sebelah kirinya.

Kedua matanya setengah —atau bahkan tiga perempat terpejam. Seiya yang sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan Shouichi Imayoshi, atau mungkin Liu Wei.

Tetsuya jadi merasa iba. Dari awal, ia sudah tidak tega membangunkan Seiya yang tampaknya begitu kelelahan usai menonton bola. Tapi, jika mengingat Seiya sama keras kepalanya seperti Seijuurou, maka mau tidak mau, pemuda itu terpaksa membangunkannya.

"Seiya-kun, _okaa-san_ suapi ya?"

Seiya mungkin tidak begitu mendengar tawaran Tetsuya itu. Tapi, respon tubuhnya berkata lain. Mungkin saja ia mendengar suara itu dari dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Yang jelas, anak itu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Tetsuya menyuapinya.

Entah kenapa Tetsuya jadi gemas sendiri. Sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak kali terakhir ia menyuapi Seiya?

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang makannya masih disuapi."

Tetsuya langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara bernada sindiran halus yang sangat dikenalnya. Ajaibnya, suara itu berhasil membuat kedua mata Seiya terbuka lebar dan menatap tajam si pemilik suara.

"Seijuurou-kun, sudah selesai meminumkan susu untuk Teru-chan?"

Seijuurou menarik kursi tepat di seberang kursi Seiya kemudian mendudukinya. "Tentu saja, Tetsuya sayang. Sekarang Teru sudah tidur lagi."

"Kau tak lupa menyelimutinya 'kan Seijuurou-kun?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyelimutinya. Nyamuk takkan berani mengganggunya."

Proteksi berlapis dilakukan Seijuurou untuk Teru yang sedang ditinggal sahur kedua orang tuanya. Dua guling di sisi kiri dan dua lainnya di kanan. Selimut yang menutupi hingga bagian bawah leher. Tak lupa kain kelambu yang melingkupi bayi berusia enam bulan itu, —padahal pengatur udara kamar Seijuurou pastilah ampuh untuk hanya sekedar mengusir nyamuk. Semoga saja Tetsuya tidak terkejut melihat hasil kerja Seijuurou nantinya.

"_Otou-san_ cemburu karena _okaa-san_ menyuapiku?" balas Seiya, yang jelas tak terima sindiran Seijuurou tadi.

"Aku tak perlu cemburu padamu, Seiya." Seijuurou mulai mengambil potongan tahu dari dalam sup tofunya, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan lembut. "Ah, seperti biasa, tofu olahan Tetsuya terasa meleleh di mulut. Aku suka."

"Tapi, kau takkan makan sup tofu setiap hari, Seijuurou-kun. Akan kuganti menunya besok."

"Jadi, jika kau ikut sahur," Seijuurou meneruskan perkataannya dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Tetsuya sebelumnya. "Itu artinya kau akan ikut berpuasa. Apa kau sanggup menahan haus dan lapar selama enam belas jam, nak? Sahur saja masih disuapi."

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa menambahkan _nori_ pada supnya." Tetsuya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk di sebelah Seiya, diiringi dengan tatapan tajam Seijuurou. Seijuurou tahu, itu adalah ancaman.

"Tetsuya...Kau tidak akan menambahkan _nori_ ataupun _wakame_ ataupun jenis makanan yang berhubungan dengan rumput laut lainnya ke dalam makananku."

Jangan lupakan ekspresi bahagia Seiya yang melihat ayahnya tampak kesal.

"Berhentilah menyindir Seiya-kun. Anak ini sudah bertekad untuk menjalankan puasa. Kenapa kau meremehkannya?"

"Aku bukan menyindirnya, Tetsuya. Justru karena dia masih enam tahun, makanya aku kasihan padanya. Dia tidak harus berpuasa." Sayangnya, Seijuurou tidak punya cara untuk menyampaikan kekhawatirannya seperti cara Tetsuya melakukannya. Entah sejak kapan Seijuurou tertular sifat _tsundere_ Midorima. Mungkin saja itu terjadi lantaran Seijuurou harus sering-sering bertemu Midorima dalam rangka mensukseskan program untuk punya anak.

"Aku bukan hanya sekedar anak berusia enam tahun, _otou-san_. Aku absolut dan selalu benar. Ketika aku sanggup berpuasa maka aku akan berpuasa!"

"Lagipula kau bisa membatalkannya jika kau tak kuat, sayang. Kau masih kecil untuk berpuasa jadi jangan khawatir. Semua bisa dilakukan secara bertahap."

"Tidak _okaa-san_." Seiya menggeleng dengan mantap. "Aku berniat untuk puasa penuh dan aku akan melakukannya!"

Pernyataan Seiya langsung disambut seringai misterius Seijuurou. Mungkin baik Seiya ataupun Tetsuya akan berpendapat sama, bahwa Seijuurou masih berniat meneruskan keributan itu di tengah sahur pertama mereka. Tapi, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Seijuurou bangga akan niatan putera pertamanya itu. Meskipun ia tampak kehabisan cara untuk mengapresiasi tindakan Seiya kali ini. Atau ia terlalu _tsundere_ untuk melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu..." Jeda. "Habiskan menu sahurnya, tanpa harus disuapi Tetsuya. Jika kau absolut, maka kau harus makan sendiri!"

Perintah Seijuurou saat itu pun langsung dijalankan Seiya. Oh tentu saja, Seiya akan menunjukkan betapa dirinya layak disebut absolut, bahkan oleh _otou-san_nya yang mengaku absolut.

.

.

.

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

**[ Author's Note ]**

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^

(*) waktu puasa di wilayah Jepang adalah sekitar 16-17 jam. Berbeda dengan Indonesia yang hanya 14 jam.

_Reader_ masih dapat merequest. Silakan sampaikan request kalian ;)

YUNA


	3. Chapter 3

_**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya (6 y.o) , Akashi Teru ( 6 m); Akashi Seishirou ) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ayo, Seiya! (part-1)**

**(Requested by AkashiKazune1, InfiKiss, Rayanism, ningie cassie, kawenya Atsuko Maeda, )**

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Mickey Mouse © Disney**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah untuk menyambut jiwa yang begitu bersemangat. Lebih tepatnya, semangat yang hanya membara dalam semalam. Akashi Seiya kini bergelung nyaman di balik selimut beludrunya. Menyamankan diri pada kehangatan yang diberikan selimut mahal itu. Semangat yang sempat menyala-nyala tiga jam yang lalu itu kini padam dalam sekejap. Begitu perut kenyang, tidur pun menjadi nyenyak. Begitulah anak-anak.

Untungnya puasa pertama jatuh pada hari Minggu. Sehingga anak ini masih bisa menikmati mimpi indahnya sedikit lebih lama tanpa harus mendapat gangguan siapapun. Satu-satunya yang menggelitik kelopak matanya untuk terbuka hanyalah cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari balik gorden satin. Siapa lagi yang membukanya kalau bukan ayahnya yang baik hati.

Seijuurou tak perlu menepuk-nepuk pipi berisi Seiya untuk membangunkannya. Cukuplah sinar mentari menjadi media perantara untuk itu. Dan seperti yang telah direncanakan Seijuurou sebelumnya, Seiya akan membuka mata tak lama setelah satin mewah itu tersibak.

"Nghh, silau...Siapa yang menyalakan lampu?" Spontan, anak itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal biru kesayangannya, melindungi penglihatannya dari intensitas cahaya yang berlebihan. Cukup nyaman untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus tidur, anak kecil? Ini sudah jam sembilan."

"Nghh, suara itu..._otou-san_? Kenapa kau ikut menyusulku dan _okaa-san_ ke Disneyland?"

Oh, rupanya Seiya masih belum benar-benar bangun. Dan lagi, eksistensi Seijuurou pun nihil dalam mimpinya. Malang benar, Seijuurou.

Akhirnya Seijuurou pun tergerak untuk mendekat. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga anak manis itu. "_Otou-san_ datang untuk menjemput anak yang nakal." Bisiknya.

"Menjemputku? Apa _otou-san_ tidak lihat kalau aku dan _okaa-san_ mau naik bianglala _mickey mouse_ itu? Tecchan sudah senang lihat _mickey mouse_, kenapa kau tega menghancurkan kebahagiaannya?" balas Seiya panjang lebar dan tentu saja, masih tetap memejamkan mata. Benar-benar tenggelam dalam gemerlap Disneyland yang selalu menjadi impian anak-anak seusianya.

Bahkan Teru pun ikut ke Disneyland. Lalu sebenarnya Seijuurou ini...

Alih-alih merasa kesal, sebenarnya Seijuurou sendiri pun merasa gemas. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya untuk membelai surai merah itu penuh sayang. "Jadi kau masih ingin di sana? Kenapa _otou-san_ tidak diajak?" Dan Seijuurou pun masih melanjutkan permainan ini.

"_Otou-san_ sudah sering bermesraan dengan _okaa-san_, sekarang biarkan akuuuuuw—"

Ucapan Seiya harus terputus lantaran kedua pipinya dicubit Seijuurou.

"Aku adalah kenyataan, anakku sayang. Sekarang bangunlah." Dan kali ini kedua manik _crimson _Seiya terbuka lebar, sehingga sosok sang ayah terpampang jelas di hadapannya —dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Cukup ampuh untuk membuat Seiya nyaris terguling dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Otou-san_! Jangan mengejutkanku!" teriak Seiya sembari melempar bantal ke arah ayahnya, dan bantal tanpa cela itu langsung mendarat dengan mulus dalam genggaman tangan Seijuurou.

"Minggu yang terlalu cerah untuk anak yang pemalas, hm? Bahkan Teru sudah bangun dari tadi. Bergegaslah mandi, aku tak suka melihat anakku masih ada di tempat tidur sesiang ini."

Seolah pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan yang bernada perintah itu, Seiya lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya lagi dalam selimut beludrunya. Perkataan Seijuurou tiga puluh detik yang lalu hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Kemudian, Seiya bisa mendengar beberapa ketukan kaki dari balik selimutnya, sebelum akhirnya mendengar bisikan, "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak memandikan anakku sendiri."

_SRAAKK!_

Selimut langsung tersingkap. Wajah masam menyembul keluar dari dalam.

"Aku mandi!"

.

.

.

Meskipun ini hari Minggu, tapi bukan berarti ada waktu untuk berkumpul bagi keluarga ini. Semua tak lepas dari kesibukan Seijuurou selaku direktur utama kerajaan bisnis warisan sang ayah. Tak ada kata libur, terutama jika ada investasi baru. Dan Seijuurou yang selalu terbiasa mengendalikan semuanya dengan sempurna, tak pernah absen dari perusahaan.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Tetsuya. Baik-baik di rumah. Jika ada sesuatu, hubungi aku."

"Hati-hati, Seijuurou-kun. Jangan khawatir, kami akan baik-baik saja selama kau pergi. Hari ini tidak pulang malam, 'kan?"

"Aku akan sampai di rumah sebelum tiba waktunya berbuka, Tetsuya. Ah, jika Seiya rewel karena puasa, hubungi aku segera."

Kening Tetsuya seketika berkerut, pertanda bingung. Namun, senyuman menyindir langsung tersungging di bibir tipisnya. "Ehm, kenapa kau tidak bertanya sendiri saja, Seijuurou-kun? Bukannya kita sudah memberikan ponsel pada Seiya-kun?"

Seijuurou tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya memasang wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Namun, ekspresi aku-sebenarnya-khawatir pada wajah tampan itu mampu terbaca oleh Tetsuya. _Sejak kapan suamiku menjadi _tsundere_?_ Batinnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya tanpa merespon pertanyaan Tetsuya sebelumnya. Dan seperti biasa sebuah _morning kiss_ dari Seijuurou akan menutup kemesraan mereka di pagi hari, jika saja—

—jari telunjuk Tetsuya tidak menempel di bibirnya.

"Kita sedang berpuasa, Seijuurou-kun. Jangan di bibir. Kali ini di kening saja."

Dan mau tidak mau, Seijuurou harus menuruti keinginan istrinya kali ini.

.

.

.

"_Doraemooon..."_

"_Jangan menangis, Nobita. Aku di sini."_

Anak berusia enam bulan itu begitu berkonsentrasi penuh menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, adegan yang tersaji di layar kaca. Akashi Teru, putera kedua Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, sedang duduk manis di atas permadani mahal nan empuk dengan televisi layar datar raksasa yang membentang di hadapannya. Pagi itu, acara kartun favoritnya ditayangkan di televisi. Sejak berusia tiga bulan, Teru sudah jatuh cinta dengan petualangan robot kucing tanpa telinga berwarna biru itu.

Kenapa doraemon? Mungkin karena berwarna biru. Sama seperti dirinya yang berambut biru —dan berdarah biru pula; alias bangsawan.

Seiya tak tahu alasan yang pasti. Yang jelas, adiknya akan bertepuk tangan ketika Doraemon mengeluarkan peralatan ajaib dari dalam kantongnya yang berukuran kecil. Sama seperti saat ini, Seiya mendengar suara tepukan yang sebenarnya hampir tak bernada ketika melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sehabis mandi. Ternyata adiknya sudah duduk manis di depan televisi dan bertepuk tangan kegirangan saat Doraemon mengeluarkan pintu kemana saja.

Ah sungguh dunia anak-anak yang indah. Bahkan Teru tidak sadar saat sang kakak ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

Teru duduk sendirian. Ia hanya ditemani Doraemon dari balik layar kaca. Bola mata biru langitnya terlalu fokus pada televisi sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar menonton dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tecchan, mana _okaa-san_?" Seiya langsung bertanya polos. Karena tak biasanya Teru ditinggal sendirian.

Tak ada jawaban. Teru masih terpesona akan keajaiban pintu kemana saja.

"Hoi, Tecchan." Seiya terpaksa menepuk bahu mungil itu, meminta jawaban.

"Angg...?"

Ah, Seiya baru sadar.

Ia bertanya pada orang yang salah. Mana mungkin anak berusia enam bulan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Uguu!~" ucapan tanpa makna yang dilontarkan Teru selanjutnya pun dapat diinterpretasikan Seiya sebagai; '_Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang konsentrasi_'. Miris sekali, eksistensi Seiya tersaingi oleh Doraemon.

"Ah rupanya Seiya-kun sudah bangun."

Seiya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Tetsuya datang menghampiri mereka dari arah dapur dengan masih mengenakan apron serta membawa nampan berwarna cokelat. Sebuah mangkuk dan gelas di atas nampan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Seiya. Bukan karena gelas di dalam nampan itu bercorak _mickey mouse_, melainkan karena penampilan isi mangkok yang begitu menggiurkan.

Bubur berwarna putih dengan serpihan berwarna-warni bak pelangi. Seumur-umur baru pertama kali ini Seiya melihat makanan yang tampak ajaib seperti itu.

"_Okaa-san_...apa itu makanan untuk Tecchan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar, Seiya-kun. Kali ini _okaa-san_ mencoba melakukan variasi menu bubur untuk Teru-chan. Nasi dijadikan bubur dicampur potongan ayam, brokoli dan wortel yang diblender halus. Apalagi sekarang Teru-chan mulai tumbuh gigi. Jadi—"

Tanpa sadar Seiya menelan ludah. Uh, ia ingat ia belum sarapan hari ini.

Eh? Tunggu! Sarapan?

Buru-buru Seiya melawan godaan itu. Ia harus ingat dirinya berpuasa. Benar, ia sudah bertekad untuk berpuasa penuh mulai hari ini. Ini baru jam sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Mana mungkin ia tergoda untuk makan sepagi ini. Terlebih lagi, pada makanan bayi.

Tapi...coba lihat polesan penuh warna pada bubur itu. Kombinasi nasi, ayam, dan sayur. Bayangkan itu semua ada dalam piringmu dan siap mengisi perutmu yang kosong.

_Krucuuuuk~_

Glek. Bahkan Seiya bisa mendengar suara perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Seiya-kun?"

_Oh tidak, jangan sampai _okaa-san_ mendengarnya!_

"Apa...Seiya-kun mau sarapan juga?"

Terlambat. Saat itu juga Seiya yakin, Tetsuya pasti mendengar curahan hati isi perutnya. Jangan pernah remehkan naluri seorang ibu.

Tapi, bukan Akashi Seiya namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Tentu saja tidak, _okaa-san_. Aku akan puasa penuh hari ini!" balas Seiya dengan riang, yang sebenarnya agak memaksa. Pesona bubur Teru sungguh sulit untuk disangkal. Tapi, harga diri di atas segalanya. _Mana bisa jadi kakak yang keren kalau tergiur penampilan bubur bayi !? Oh, syukurlah _otou-san_ tak ada di sini sekarang._

"Seiya-kun, masih kuat berpuasa?"

"Tentu saja, _okaa-san_!"

_Kuat, kuat, kuat. Seiya anak absolut!_

Hanya saja, membatin sekuat apapun, pesona bubur itu terlalu menggiurkan. Terlebih lagi, Teru makan dengan lahapnya ketika disuapi Tetsuya. Uh, rasanya Seiya harus memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan saat menyaksikan bubur itu masuk dalam mulut mungil Teru.

"Teru-chan pintar ya, makannya lahap..." Tetsuya mengelus surai biru Teru, sementara sang bayi masih dengan ekspresi monotonnya dan mata terpaku pada layar kaca. Tidak butuh usaha keras bagi Tetsuya untuk menyuapi Teru. Cukup berikan tontonan Doraemon dan Teru akan fokus menonton hingga tak sadar mulut mungilnya terbuka lebar. Saat itulah kesempatan untuk memasukkan bubur. Dan Teru takkan menolak untuk mengunyah nasi halus yang sudah bertemu sapa dengan lidahnya.

Situasi yang berbahaya bagi Akashi Seiya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bercengkrama bertiga lebih lama lagi, tapi—

"Aaaaaaamm..."

—Lama-lama Teru sendiri menikmatinya, tanpa harus dibujuk oleh Doraemon. Seenak itukah rasa bubur buatan _okaa-san_nya?

Berada lebih lama di sana hanya akan membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Ia harus pergi, walaupun hatinya tak ingin.

"Ngg, _okaa-san_..."

Tetsuya menoleh, tersenyum. "Ya, Seiya-kun?"

"A-aku boleh kembali lagi ke kamar? Aku masih ngantuk, _okaa-san_."

Bohong. Sebenarnya sih, ia sudah terlalu banyak tidur sampai Seijuurou datang dan merusak mimpi indahnya. Hanya saja, ia tak sanggup menatap bubur yang sudah akan habis itu lebih lama. Demi harga diri yang harus dijunjung setinggi langit, lebih baik ia mundur teratur menapaki bumi.

"Tak apa jika Seiya-kun ingin tidur. _Otou-san_mu sedang pergi. Ia takkan mengganggu tidurmu..."

Untung saja Seijuurou sedang tidak ada di sana. Pasalnya, senyuman Tetsuya cukup ampuh untuk membatalkan puasa.

Setelah mengecup pipi _okaa-san_nya singkat, dan tak lupa —menatap nanar mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong, Seiya segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya. Ia bertekad untuk tidur seharian, atau main game seharian, atau menonton seharian, atau apalah ia tak peduli. Yang jelas, ia tak boleh bertemu makanan!

Seiya tak menyangka, hari pertama puasa akan seberat ini...

Namun, belum sampai menapaki pintu kamar, mata _crimson_nya tertuju pada satu benda yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Seiya kemudian berjalan mendekat. Mengagumi penampilannya yang begitu cantik. Benda itu berdiam di sisi sofa —posisi yang cukup tersembunyi sebenarnya— namun, bukan masalah bagi anak itu untuk bisa menemukannya.

Satu ide terlintas dalam benak anak itu,

Dan ia merasa ini adalah ide yang cukup brilian.

Cara yang ampuh untuk menghabiskan waktu tanpa harus kelaparan.

Seringai tipis mulai terbit di bibir Seiya. Sambil membawa benda itu, ia berlari ke arah pintu. Dan tentu saja itu bukan pintu kamar.

Halaman mansion Akashi yang luas. Rumput yang selalu dirapikan setiap harinya. Serta ring basket di dekat kolam air mancur susun.

Tanpa ragu, Seiya berlari mendekati ring. Sambil membawa benda itu dalam pelukannya.

Benar, benda itu adalah kulit bundar berwarna oranye.

Seiya memeluknya erat. Tanpa menyadari petaka macam apa yang akan menantinya.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

* * *

**[ Author's Note ]**

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^

_Reader_ masih dapat merequest. Silakan sampaikan request kalian ;)

**P.S**: Saya baru sadar sebentar lagi Ramadhan akan berakhir, sementara cerita ini masih berlanjut. Jadi, _Infinite!AkaKuro Ramadhan Edition_ akan tetap diupdate sampai tamat sekalipun Lebaran telah lewat. MC ini rencananya tidak akan menghabiskan banyak chapter. Dan ceritanya akan berakhir sampai keluarga kecil AkaKuro merayakan Lebaran. ^^

Ops, ada Infinite! NG-Shuu sebagai pelengkap karena keterlambatan update~

* * *

"_Kaa._.."

Tetsuya mematung. "Teru-chan bilang apa tadi?"

"_Kaa_..."

Tetsuya pun memeluk erat Teru.

.

"Teru, coba bilang _Tou_."

"_Kaa_.."

"_Tou_."

"_Kaa_.."

"_Tou_!"

"_Kaa_?"

"Teru, kuperintahkan kau untuk memanggilku _Tou_ sekarang juga."

Tetsuya menampar Seijuurou.

Seiya tertawa cekikikan.

.

"Tecchan, coba bilang _Nii_."

"_Kaa_.."

"_Nii_."

"_Kaa_.."

"_Nii_!"

"_Kaa_.."

"Tecchan, kuperintahkan kau untuk memanggilku _Nii_ sekarang juga!"

.

Ayah dan anak sebenarnya sama saja.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya (6 y.o) , Akashi Teru ( 6 m); Akashi Seishirou ) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ayo, Seiya! (part-2)**

**(Requested by AkashiKazune1, InfiKiss, Rayanism, Ningie Cassie, kawenya Atsuko Maeda )**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kembali lagi dengan kisah anak enam tahun yang sedang berjuang untuk menjadi kakak yang keren.

Perpaduan antara harga diri serta kepolosan telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berpuasa penuh. Dan pencapaian terbaiknya sejauh ini adalah, ia mampu melawan godaan yang sanggup membatalkan puasanya hingga pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh lima menit.

Artinya, perjalanan Seiya menuju waktu berbuka jelas masih panjang.

Tahap awal, ia sukses menahan diri dari godaan makan —yang jika boleh dikatakan, itu adalah saat-saat kritis dalam hidupnya. Kalau boleh jujur, pesona bubur Teru memang sungguh memikat. Terlebih, perutnya sedang dalam kondisi kosong ketika ia menerima kenyataan itu. Namun, berkat kekuatan keteguhan hati —atau mungkin harga diri— akhirnya ia sanggup mengabaikan jeritan perutnya yang minta diisi. Perjuangan berat dibutuhkan untuk itu, mengingat Tetsuya kini lebih mumpuni di dapur.

Satu lagi kebanggaan Seiya akan _okaa-san_nya. Sejak memutuskan untuk mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan Seijuurou, Tetsuya memang lebih banyak bereksperimen di dapur. Hasilnya? Tetsuya telah didaulat oleh Seijuurou untuk memasak menu sahur setiap hari. Tak heran jika Seiya menganggap bubur Teru sebagai jebakan yang berbahaya untuk membatalkan puasanya.

Tapi, semua kesukaran itu telah berlalu. Kini, Seiya memutuskan untuk menutup masa lalu dan memulai lembaran baru.

Bola basket yang teronggok kesepian di dekat kamar menjadi media untuk itu. Mengenakan sepatu olahraga yang susah didapatkan lantaran ukuran kakinya yang kecil, Seiya berlari ringan menuju ring basket di pojok halaman mansion yang luas. Tak lupa dengan si kulit bundar yang dipeluknya erat. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukannya secara diam-diam. Pasalnya, ia menjadikan tidur sebagai alibi sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Tetsuya.

Supaya tidak terpancing untuk lapar, ia cukup menghindar dari makanan. Simpel. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut pemikiran polos Seiya.

Tapi, ia butuh cara untuk bisa menghindar dari makanan. Dan ide brilian terlintas dalam benaknya ketika ia menemukan si bundar berwarna oranye. Rencananya, ia akan memanfaatkan basket untuk menghabiskan waktu. Setelahnya, ia akan kelelahan dan tidur nyenyak. Seiya menyeringai lebar. Tampaknya itu adalah ide jenius untuk mengusir rasa lapar selama puasa. Ia bisa bersenang-senang tanpa harus bertemu makanan. Sempurna.

Hanya saja, ia ingin menggugat _otou-san_nya untuk satu hal. Entah kenapa ketinggian ring basket yang dibanggakannya itu berukuran lebih rendah dibandingkan ring basket pada umumnya. Cih, lucu sekali. Apa _otou-san_nya pikir ia tidak bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring yang lebih tinggi? Huh, ini sih penghinaan namanya!

Ah, si kecil Seiya tampaknya belum tahu bahwa hakikat berpuasa bukan hanya sekedar menahan lapar. Melainkan juga menahan emosi. Anak-anak...

Seiya menatap nanar ring basket yang mungkin hanya sekitar tiga puluh senti lebih tinggi darinya. Ah, biarlah. Ia akan menggugat Seijuurou ketika ayahnya pulang nanti. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menjalankan rencana yang ia sebut _strategi menahan lapar_.

Nah, karena ia hanya seorang diri di sana, Seiya memutuskan untuk melakukan permainan melempar bola ke dalam ring. Sekaligus melatih kekuatan lemparannya supaya tidak kalah dari sang ayah.

Satu tembakan dan bola berhasil masuk dengan mulus. Seiya menyeringai puas. Ia mencoba lagi dengan jarak yang sama untuk kali kedua, dan jala ring kembali terkoyak.

_Aku memang hebat_. Batinnya bangga.

Bosan dengan permainan pertama, ia mencoba membuat tantangan sendiri. Tembakan jarak jauh dilontarkan setelah mundur lima langkah ke belakang. Sekali lagi, tembakannya berhasil masuk.

_Tidak ada ring yang tak bisa kutaklukkan_. Lagi, ia menyeringai puas. Mungkin ia perlu melamar menjadi _shooting guard_ tim basket ketika dewasa nanti.

Tak cukup dengan lemparan jarak jauh, kali ini ia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim. Pebasket akan terlihat lebih keren ketika melakukan _dunk_. Seingat Seiya, ayahnya jarang melakukan _dunk_ ketika bertanding basket melawan teman-teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. Dengan polosnya Seiya langsung mengkambinghitamkan tinggi badan ayahnya yang tak mungkin bertambah lagi. Diam-diam Seiya menahan tawa membayangkannya. _Pfft, jika aku bisa menguasai teknik itu, artinya aku lebih baik dari _otou-san_. Bukan begitu?_

Seiya melangkah maju. Tangan kanan mendribel bola. Senyum penuh kemenangan di bibir. Tangan kiri yang menganggur diletakkan di atas pinggangnya yang kurus. Mata _crimson_nya memandang ring sejauh lima langkah di depan. Ia cukup berlari, lalu lompat dan menggapai lingkaran besi itu sambil memasukkan bola. Ah, rasanya Seiya bisa mencium aroma ring dari sini. Andai saja ada yang mengabadikan momen berharga ini.

Ups, Seiya tak boleh membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Sebelum matahari keburu meninggi, ia sudah harus sampai di tempat tidur. Seiya pun memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari. Setelah memastikan lokasi ring basket terkunci tepat pada sasaran, ia pun segera melesat.

Lari dan berlari. Sampai di bibir ring sepertinya semua akan berlangsung mudah bagi Akashi Seiya.

Empat langkah. Tiga. Dua. Hingga akhirnya ia cukup melompat dan menggantungkan tangannya di atas ring. Cukup mudah. Tak ada yang tak bisa Seiya lakukan. Ya, tak ada—

"Eh!?"

—tampaknya terjadi kesalahan teknis.

Ternyata tangannya tak sanggup menggapai ring.

Seiya mematung seketika itu juga. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Ia absolut dan ia selalu menang. Bahkan ring basket sekalipun tak boleh menentangnya.

Tidak! Ia tak boleh berakhir sama seperti sang ayah yang tak piawai melakukan _dunk_.

Selama beberapa saat lamanya anak itu membisu. Menenggelamkan diri dalam opini-opini yang tak tentu kebenarannya. Kenyataan bahwa tangan mungilnya tak sanggup menggapai ring jelas tak bisa diterimanya. Apakah lompatannya kurang tinggi? Apakah tangannya kurang panjang? Ataukah—

—ia sama pendeknya dengan sang ayah...

Buru-buru Seiya menepuk pipinya sendiri. Opini yang terakhir jelas akan dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Tidak mau! Ia tidak mau dikatai pendek. Apalagi jika disamakan dengan Seijuurou. Seiya merutuk dalam hati. Salah siapa jika orang lain akan mengejeknya bagaikan makhluk kerdil yang hina, huh? Bayangan Seijuurou yang tertawa terbahak-bahak langsung memenuhi kepalanya saat itu juga.

Matahari mulai meninggi, tapi Seiya tak peduli. Cukuplah kegagalan tadi menjadi kesalahan terakhir yang mampu dimaafkannya. Ia takkan berhenti sampai ring basket itu tunduk padanya.

.

.

.

Seiya menyerah.

Serangan terik ternyata lebih ganas dibandingkan dugaannya. Seiya terpaksa menyudahi latihannya meskipun ring basket itu belum tersentuh. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran. Anak itu lupa membawa handuk untuk menyeka keringatnya.

Panas.

Ia terpaksa menyeka keringatnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sementara tangan lainnya memegang bola. Ia harus cepat kembali ke dalam, atau ia akan ikut terpanggang. Matahari tak mau kompromi. Awan-awan juga enggan untuk mendekat. Oke, ini saat yang tepat untuk memanjakan diri dalam pelukan kasur, menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu serendah mungkin, dan bergelung sampai tiba waktunya berbuka.

Semua akan berlangsung seperti rencana awal. Ia sudah cukup bersenang-senang meskipun harus merasa kesal. Ia tak perlu bertemu makanan. Tinggal memejamkan mata dan semuanya akan—

—haus.

Gawat! Ini sama sekali tak ada dalam prediksinya. Atau ia terlalu polos sampai-sampai ini tak terpikir sebelumnya. Rasanya Seiya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat atau mencakar tembok dengan kukunya. Oh Tuhan, ia haus sekali. Sekarang kerongkongannya serasa terbakar dan butuh dipadamkan segera. Haus! Haus! Ia butuh air! Ia butuh minum!

Insting seorang pemburu memang tak pernah salah. Demi meredam rasa hausnya, kakinya tahu harus melangkah ke mana. Pintu kamar dilewati begitu saja. Menuju aroma surga yang sudah bisa diciumnya dari jarak satu meter.

Surga dalam rumah yang tak lain adalah; dapur.

Entah kenapa cat dinding dapur terlihat begitu berkilauan bagi Seiya saat itu. Terutama pintu kulkas yang siap terbuka kapan saja untuknya. Seiya sudah tak mampu berpikir jernih. Ia hanya menuruti naluri untuk bertahan hidup. Bahkan kulkas itu terlihat menyambut uluran tangannya...

_Klek._

Pintu kulkas terbuka. Beberapa botol air mineral dingin yang diletakkan berderet seolah memberikan penghormatan padanya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan embun di setiap lekuk botol. Bayangkan air itu turun mengaliri kerongkongannya yang kering. Pastinya akan sanggup memadamkan api yang sudah berkobar-kobar sejak tadi.

'_Seiya, aku di sini...'_

'_Aku hadir untuk memuaskan dahagamu'_

'_Akulah pertolongan Tuhan untukmu'_

Ah, apakah botol-botol itu yang berbicara? Rasanya telinga Seiya kini cukup peka untuk mendengar suara-suara yang tak seharusnya terdengar. Tapi, Seiya tak peduli. Akal sudah meninggalkan dirinya. Hanya tersisa nafsu duniawi untuk membebaskan kerongkongannya yang tercekik.

Satu botol saja. Tidak, cukup satu teguk saja. Itu sudah cukup untuk menolongnya.

Tutup botol terbuka.

Botol plastik itu terangkat.

Air di dalamnya siap mengalir turun, dan...

"Jangan!"

Gerakan Seiya langsung terhenti. Apa ada orang lain selain dia di sana? Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu, siapa yang berbicara barusan?

"Jangan, Seiya. Kau sudah bertekad untuk berpuasa penuh, bukan?"

Itu adalah Seiya mini yang melayang di atas pundak kanannya. Lingkaran malaikat tampak menyala di atas kepalanya. Disertai dengan label 'Harga Diri' pada pakaian merah marun yang dikenakannya.

Dengan kata lain, makhluk itu adalah perwujudan dari harga diri Seiya yang berambisi menjadi kakak yang keren.

"Minum saja, Seiya. Kau 'kan sedang haus. Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk puasa. Apalagi kau masih enam tahun."

Hadir musuh lain yang tak kalah kuatnya. Seiya mini lain yang melayang di atas pundak kiri. Tak lupa dengan tanduk di kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Bahkan mungkin gigi taring di sela giginya. Label 'Nafsu' terpampang jelas pada pakaian berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Itulah simbol dari nafsu untuk minum yang mendera Seiya saat ini.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Seiya membeku di tempat. Dalam kepalanya terjadi benturan hebat antara harga diri versus nafsu. Dan botol air mineral dingin yang tak berdosa menjadi penentu nasibnya. Benar juga. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya berpuasa sekarang. Tapi, kerongkongannya tak mau berkompromi. Ia haus dan membutuhkan air untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Letakkan botol itu ke dalam tempatnya, Seiya. Ingatlah siapa dirimu. Kau itu absolut. Kau takkan tumbang hanya karena haus."

Sesaat kemudian, harga diri yang padam langsung kembali menyala-nyala.

"Lihatlah embun yang menempel di permukaan botol! Hanya air itu yang bisa menyembuhkan dahagamu yang menyiksa! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini, mumpung tidak ada yang melihat!"

Sial, nafsu di sana juga tak kunjung padam dan semakin membakar kerongkongannya.

"Seiya, kau itu absolut. Kau selalu menang. Bahkan rasa haus pun takkan sanggup mengalahkanmu. Letakkan kembali botol itu. Ingatlah, hanya kau yang bisa jadi panutan untuk Tecchan."

Seiya belum menentukan pilihan. Dan air embun botol mulai berjatuhan ke atas lantai.

"Tak perlu minum sebotol! Cukup minum seteguk dan lanjutkan kembali puasamu! Hanya seteguk tidak masalah 'kan?"

Oh sial, bahkan nafsunya pun jenius.

"Jangan, Seiya!"

"Ayo, Seiya!"

"Seiya, kau absolut! Ingat itu!"

"Seiya, minumlah selagi kau sempat!"

Ah, Seiya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dua suara ribut saling datang silih berganti dari kanan dan kirinya. Botol air mineral yang tak berdosa itu pun mulai penyok di tangan.

"Aaaaah! Kalian berdua! Jangan berteriak dalam kepalaku!"

"Uuung?"

Apa lagi ini? Kenapa ia bisa berdelusi seolah mendengar suara Teru? Jangan katakan sekarang ada Teru mini bersayap yang melayang di atas kepalanya.

"Awaaawa..."

Seiya mendongak ke atas. Nihil. Tidak ada malaikat dari langit yang berwujud Teru.

"Myaaa..." Sekarang ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Oh, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencari Teru di sisi kanan dan kirinya? Teru bahkan belum bisa berdiri. Apalagi setinggi garis pandangnya.

Jika tidak ada di atas maupun samping. Maka, di bawah...

"Nyaaa!"

Dan benar saja. Teru sedang merangkak di bawahnya.

Eh? Di bawah!?

Seiya seolah tenggelam dalam bola mata biru yang teduh itu. Teru ada di sana. Memandangnya dengan polos dan tatapan lugu. Di depan kulkas yang nyaris membatalkan niat sucinya menjadi kakak yang keren. Teru menangkapnya basah. Tangan Seiya pun ikut basah lantaran embun yang mencair—atau karena keringat dingin? Entahlah.

Saat itu juga rasanya Seiya ingin terjun saja. Harga dirinya telah hancur. Ia gagal menjadi kakak yang keren. Bolehkah ia merasa depressi sekarang?

Saking depressinya ia sampai tak tahu bagaimana cara Teru merangkak hingga ke dapur. Mungkin saja itu adalah pertolongan dari Tuhan yang sesungguhnya. Ternyata malaikat tidak selalu jatuh dari langit. Kali ini, malaikat itu muncul dan merangkak dengan tangan dan kaki mungilnya. Anak-anak Seijuurou memang istimewa. Bahkan satu giginya mulai tumbuh di usia enam bulan.

"Teru-chan! Kamu ada di mana sayang?"

Suara malaikat yang lain. Dan Seiya masih mematung di tempat. Dengan botol air mineral di tangannya.

Tetsuya muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Teru yang masih diam tak jauh dari kakinya. Dan botol air mineral tak berdosa yang penyok. Sungguh, Ia bagaikan pelaku kejahatan yang kini terpojok.

"Lho, Seiya-kun? Bukannya kau tidur di kamar? Kenapa ada di dapur?"

Di saat-saat terakhir, instingnya untuk menyelamatkan diri masih bekerja. Dengan cepat, disembunyikannya botol itu di balik punggungnya. Berharap punggungnya yang kecil bisa menutupi bukti tak bergerak itu.

"Anoo...itu..."

Lidah Seiya mendadak kelu. Perseteruan antara harga diri dan nafsu kembali bergejolak.

.

.

.

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

**[ Author's Note ]**

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Happy Eid Mubarak! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Infinite!AkaKuro Ramadhan Edition akan tetap berlanjut sekalipun Ramadhan telah usai. Reader juga masih dapat merequest. Infinite!AkaKuro juga akan segera dilanjutkan ;)

* * *

**Infinite! NG Shuu** :

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya selalu bekerja sama dalam hal apapun. (Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan pra nikah). Termasuk urusan belanja di supermarket.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau gendong Teru-chan sambil mendorong trolinya."

Perintah Tetsuya adalah mutlak. Seijuurou akui itu.

Tapi, Seijuurou tak kehilangan akal. Ketika Tetsuya dan Seiya berlalu, sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia meletakkan Teru dalam troli kemudian mendorong troli itu masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja, kau pikir mendorong troli sambil menggendong bayi adalah pekerjaan mudah? Apalagi jika Tetsuya membeli banyak barang. Kebetulan saat ini Tetsuya gila belanja. Mungkin ia terlalu menikmati peran sebagai istri.

"Nyaaaa!"

Teru pun terlihat menikmati.

Tapi, Seijuurou tak menyadari adanya larangan menaruh bayi dalam troli: _Children are not allowed inside the trolley_ yang terpampang jelas di dinding.

Sialnya, ia ketahuan.

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi anda tidak boleh membawa bayi anda dalam tro—"

Seijuurou murka.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diutarakan dengan kata-kata.

_Security_ yang tak berdosa itu hanya membeku di tempat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro – Ramadhan Edition © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya (6 y.o) , Akashi Teru ( 6 m); Akashi Seishirou ) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ayo, Seiya! (Last Part)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang Seiya-kun lakukan di dapur?"

_Tidak! Aku ketahuan!_

"Uguguugu...?"

_Tecchan, tolong jangan ikut menginvestigasiku seperti itu..._

Tetsuya meraih Teru yang masih merangkak di bawah kemudian menggendongnya. Tatapannya tak beralih dari Seiya yang masih kaku di tempat—juga kedua tangan Seiya yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung kecilnya. Jangan remehkan naluri seorang Ibu. Sekali lihat, Tetsuya tahu Seiya menyembunyikan—

—sebotol air mineral.

Salahkan punggung Seiya yang terlalu kecil sehingga tidak bisa menyembunyikan botol berukuran enam ratus mililiter itu.

"..."

Tak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

"Myaa? Myaa?"

Kecuali yang satu ini.

"Seiya-kun..."

Ingin sekali Tetsuya membiarkan putera sulungnya itu membatalkan puasanya dan meneguk isi botol yang sedang disembunyikannya. Tapi, apa daya. Tetsuya mengenal betul sifat Akashi Seiya sedari lahir.

"Aku cuma mampir ke dapur saja, _okaa-san_..."

Benar 'kan. Saat sudah terpojok seperti ini pun masih mempertahankan harga diri. Benar-benar turunan Seijuurou.

Seiya meneguk ludah. Dia tidak berbohong 'kan?

_Alasan yang bodoh. Terlalu banyak celah. Untuk apa anak yang berpuasa pergi ke dapur kalau bukan karena mencuri-curi kesempatan?_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Akal jeniusnya sama sekali tak bisa bekerja di hadapan Tetsuya.

"_Okaa-san_ kira Seiya-kun pergi tidur..."

_Kumohon. Okaa-san. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tak pernah terlintas dalam hidupku untuk jadi anak durhaka dan mengusir ibuku sendiri. Tapi, kali ini saja. Tolong pergi sebentar saja dari sini. Aku takkan membatalkan puasaku. Aku cuma ingin mengembalikan botol air ini ke dalam tempatnya._

Seiya menggeleng. Tak lupa komat-kamit dalam hati.

Suasananya jadi canggung. Hening menyapa mereka bertiga lagi.

"Aaang..."

Oh, bukan tiga. Tapi dua. Yang satu masih tetap terjaga.

"Tetsuya-sama!"

Tetsuya dan Seiya sontak menoleh. Seorang _maid_ datang membawa telepon tanpa kabel.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada telepon dari Seijuurou-sama..."

_Apakah ini pertolongan dari Tuhan? _

Tetsuya pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Seiya di dapur. _Maid_ yang datang sebagai media penolong Seiya pun tampak kebingungan menatap tuan mudanya yang masih mematung di depan kulkas. Botol air mineralnya terlihat, tentu saja. Tapi si _maid_ memilih untuk diam.

Teru yang berada dalam dekapan Tetsuya melambaikan tangan mungilnya untuk Seiya.

Sang kakak hanya membalas lambaian itu dengan satu tangan. Tersenyum miris. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam botol itu.

_Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku berhutang budi pada_ otou-san...

.

.

.

_Haus. Haus. Haus._

Suhu rendah _air conditioner_ pun tidak membantu menurunkan suhu kerongkongannya yang kepanasan. Mesin pendingin ruangan itu bagaikan delusi di mata Seiya. Rasanya kamar itu ikut-ikutan terik. Kerongkongannya serasa dicakar dari dalam. Bahkan punuk unta di kejauhan pun turut terlihat—oke, kali ini ia benar-benar berhalusinasi. Kamarnya yang seharusnya dingin seperti kutub—karena ia memasang suhu terendah—berubah layaknya gurun Sahara di Afrika.

Dasar bodoh. Seiya menyesali pemikirannya yang begitu pendek. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir untuk bermain basket di siang bolong? Bukan, jangan salahkan basketnya. Tapi, nekat bermain basket dalam keadaan perut kosong? Bukan, jangan salahkan puasanya. Lalu salah siapa? Salah Seiya—_jangan menyalahkanku!_

Putar badan ke kanan, putar badan ke kiri, haus tak juga lenyap. Bahkan Seiya sudah berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat di atas kasur sampai nyaris bermain akrobat. Tapi tetap saja, rasa haus yang teramat sangat semakin mencekik kerongkongan dari dalam. Ah, dasar bodoh. Bukannya banyak bergerak justru akan membuat semakin haus?

Tapi dia juga tak bisa diam saja. Diam pun tidak membunuh dahaga.

Oke, coba pejamkan mata. Tidur sampai waktu berbuka.

_Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik..._

_Satu domba, dua domba, tiga domba..._

_Seribu ayam, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ayam, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan ayam..._

_Seribu _vanilla milkshake_, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan _vanilla milkshake_, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan vanilla milkshake..._

_Haus, haus, haus..._

Gagal. Seiya sama sekali tak mengantuk. Malah semakin terasa haus. Siapa suruh menghitung _vanilla milkshake_?

_GLUP_. _Aku mau_ vanilla milkshake_!_

Minuman manis itu pasti sangat cocok menjadi pasangan kerongkongan di siang hari begini. Bayangkan embun yang berkumpul di permukaan gelas. Dentingan suara es batu yang saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Warna putih susu yang menyejukkan mata. Cukup, Seiya. Cukup. Jangan dibayangkan. Puasamu bisa batal, nak.

_Argh!_ Seiya mengerang frustrasi. Baru hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan sisa dua puluh sembilan hari ke belakang? Apa ia bakal sanggup menahan lapar dan haus selama lebih dari empat belas jam dikali dua puluh sembilan hari?

Mungkin seharusnya ia jadi anak penurut, dan mematuhi saran Tetsuya untuk tidak berpuasa sekarang. Atau menuruti hawa nafsu yang jadi batas kekuatannya. Tapi, tampaknya komponen dirinya memang tersusun atas sifat psikologis yang disebut harga diri. Pantang bagi Seiya untuk menarik kata-katanya, karena memang begitulah jalan ninjanya.

Ah, Seiya terlalu banyak menonton Naruto.

Pokoknya, Seiya sama sekali tak bisa tenang sekarang. Kalau bisa menangis, ia akan menangis sekarang juga. Singkat kata; _rewel_.

Membenamkan wajah dalam bantal, anak berusia enam tahun itu berusaha sekuat mungkin memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap mimpi indah berupa segelas _vanilla milkshake_ akan datang.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama kedua matanya terpejam?

Seiya mengerjap. Mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Tampaknya di luar sana masih terang benderang. Oh sial, berarti ia masih belum bisa memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya.

Mencoba tidur lagi? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia sudah banyak tidur hari ini. Mencoba untuk kembali tidur tentunya akan sulit. Seiya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Berharap rasa haus akan lenyap dengan beraktifitas ringan.

Oke, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin ia main basket lagi. Menonton televisi? Tidak ada acara yang menarik. Menonton DVD? Oh, ayolah. Ia sudah menonton ratusan kali sampai bosan. Main game? Boleh saja sih, tapi tidak seru kalau tidak ada lawannya. Biasanya Seijuurou akan menjadi lawan mainnya meskipun ia tak pernah sekalipun menang.

Bola mata _crimson_nya berpendar, sampai ia mendapati pintu kamar _okaa-san_nya—kamar Seijuurou dan Tetsuya—sedikit terbuka. Disusul suara kecipakan air yang terdengar jelas. Didorong rasa penasaran, Seiya tergerak untuk membuka pintu, dan mencari tahu asal suara yang ternyata bersumber dari—

—kamar mandi.

"Ah, Seiya-kun?"

Bukan, Tetsuya tidak sedang mandi kok.

"Pwaah!"

Bak mandi berbentuk labu terbelah dengan kedalaman dangkal ditempatkan dalam satu sudut kamar mandi. Disertai hentakan tangan yang bermain sehingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipakan. Tak lupa bebek yang berenang kesana kemari.

"Apa? Teru-chan mau tambah mainan bebeknya lagi?"

Gestur tubuh sang bayi seolah menjawab 'ya'. Dan mainan bebek yang kelima pun akhirnya dimasukkan. Bak mandinya cukup luas untuk ukuran bayi, sehingga bebek-bebek itu tidak saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Entah disengaja atau tidak, warna para bebek palsu itu tidak ada yang seragam. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru dan ungu. Lengkap dengan nomor yang tertulis di masing-masing punggungnya. Seolah punya arti tertentu.

Teru mandi. Dikelilingi para bebek. Tangannya bergerak tak henti, menimbulkan riak yang tak kunjung reda. Suara kecipakan air menggema makin jelas dalam gendang telinga Seiya. Kerongkongannya semakin terbakar.

"Aaang?"

"_No, no, no_. Bebeknya cukup lima saja ya, Teru-chan." Tetsuya pun menggosok badan mungil bayinya dengan lembut, sementara si kecil asyik memainkan bebek berwarna merah dengan angka empat di punggungnya.

Ah, Seiya datang memergoki di waktu yang tak tepat.

Melihat riak air yang timbul semakin banyak, kerongkongannya semakin tercekik. Semakin beriak, semakin nelangsa dirinya. Tak pelak, sebuah pikiran gila pun mampir.

_Apa jadinya kalau aku... membenamkan diriku... ke dalam bak mandi ini?_

"Uuuuungg..."

Suara kecipak.

Bebek pun berenang.

"Teru-chan, diam sebentar. _Okaa-san_ bersihkan punggungnya dulu."

_Ah, enak sekali bebek-bebek itu._

_Mereka bisa berenang sesuka hati..._

"Awawawaa..."

"Teru-chan, biarkan bebeknya berenang dulu. Teru-chan mandi dulu ya."

_Benar, Tecchan. Biarkan dulu bebeknya. _

_Lalu, berikan kesempatan bagi kakakmu ini untuk ikut ke dalamnya. Ikut bermain dengan bebek. Sambil menyelam minum a—_

"Pwaah!"

_Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan!? Yang benar saja mau menceburkan diri ke dalam bak itu? Itu bak mandi untuk bayi! Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku? Minum air bekas mandi Tecchan? Bekas sabun dan mungkin bekas pi—tidak, terima kasih. _

Seiya sayang, tentu saja Teru tidak pipis di dalam bak. Teru pipis terlebih dahulu baru masuk ke dalam bak, nak—

Sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih berbahaya, sebaiknya dia undur diri. Tanpa permisi, ia cepat melarikan diri. Dan Teru masih sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan...

"Iya sayang, biarkan Seiya-nii mandi dulu, baru kalian main ya..."

.

.

.

Tadinya Seiya berpendapat, guyuran air _shower_ akan membantu melenyapkan dahaganya—terutama setelah melihat Teru mandi tadi.

Tapi, ternyata tidak. Seiya masih kehausan. Kerongkongannya semakin tercekik. Bibir pun ikut-ikutan kering. Tentu saja Seiya tidak iseng-iseng meminum air _shower_, meskipun aliran air bening itu sungguh menggoda iman.

Masih ada waktu satu jam sampai berbuka. Satu jam yang terasa lama sekali, sungguh!

Bagaimana kalau ia memejamkan mata lagi? Hanya satu jam. Nanti Tetsuya pasti akan membangunkannya untuk mengantarkan _vanilla milkshake_ dingin pelepas dahaga. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Seiya meneguk ludah—meskipun secara harfiah tidak ada yang benar-benar tertelan.

Oke, pejamkan mata—lagi.

_SIIIINGGGGG~~~~~_

Tidak, tidak bisa. Dia sudah banyak tidur hari ini.

Sial, tak adakah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan satu jam yang seperti neraka ini? Ini adalah puncak rasa hausnya. Selain itu, ia mulai merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Rasanya pusing. Logikanya jika orang kekurangan glukosa, ia akan mengantuk. Tapi tidak bagi Seiya. Ia sudah banyak tidur dan tak sanggup memejamkan mata lagi.

Seiya hanya bisa—meraung.

Tidak, meraung itu terdengar berlebihan. Mari kita perhalus bahasanya; Seiya _rewel_.

"Uuuuh... aku haus..."

Air mata mulai mengalir.

"Aku tak tahan lagi..."

Mulai mengalir semakin deras.

Jika boleh jujur, ia sudah sampai pada batas kekuatannya. Tapi, harga dirinya masih tak mau menyerah. Hanya satu jam lagi. Mungkin sudah berkurang beberapa menit lantaran ia merasa sudah lama menangis. Rasanya akan sia-sia jika ia menyerah sekarang. Di saat sebentar lagi ia bisa menunaikan satu hari puasa penuh. Hanya saja—ia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Membenamkan wajah pada permukaan bantal, Seiya berusaha meredam tangisannya. Berbahaya jika ada yang mendengarnya menangis. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya?

"Kalau kau sebegitu hausnya, minum saja."

_Eh? Suara yang dingin dan penuh tekanan itu, rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat..._

Ternyata berkurangnya asupan glukosa membuat sel otak menampilkan delusi pendengaran.

"Aku pasti bermimpi..." ujarnya lirih sambil tetap menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal.

"Tidak. Kau tak sedang bermimpi."

Seiya buru-buru menoleh. Melepaskan diri dari pelukan bantal, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah—

—segelas _vanilla milkshake_, dengan bulir-bulir embun yang berkumpul di permukaan gelas. Sudah ada sedotan yang menancap, tinggal dinikmati saja—

Apa ini mimpi? _Vanilla milkshake_ itu benar-benar bicara! Menyodorkan diri padanya untuk diminum. Tidak, pasti ia telah mengalami halusinasi tingkat parah sampai-sampai minuman favoritnya bicara dengan suara _otou-san_—

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya, minum saja."

—nya.

Bola mata Seiya melebar. Seijuurou ada di sana. Duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Dasi masih melilit leher kemeja. _Otou-san_nya itu duduk di sofa tak jauh dari pintu kamar, sementara minuman laknat itu berdiri tegak di atas meja tepat di sebelahnya.

"_Otou-san_? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ini mendekati waktu berbuka, tentu saja aku ingin berbuka di rumah."

Cih, mimpi indah Seiya hancur lebur. Malah Seijuurou yang datang membawakan _vanilla milkshake_ sebagai pengganti Tetsuya.

"Memangnya ini sudah waktunya buka?"

"Belum, anak manis. Tapi kau bisa minum sekarang kalau kau mau."

Alarm tanda bahaya Seiya menyala. Suara teriakan harga diri di relung hati terdengar seolah menyalak. Meminta Seiya tidak terpengaruh godaan setan. Setidaknya, setan yang sedang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Seiya menggeleng mantap—yang tampak dipaksakan. "Aku menunggu waktu berbuka. Aku tetap puasa penuh."

"Jangan keras kepala. Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini."

_GLUP. Sial_.

"Tidakkah kau lihat bulir embunnya?"

_Ukh—_

"Es batunya belum mencair, rasanya masih tetap manis."

_Henti—_

"Ini edisi spesial yang jarang ada."

_Pergi sana kau, setan!_

"Aku malaikat yang akan membebaskan rasa hausmu."

_Sial, pikiranku dibaca._

"Jangan keras kepala. Kalau tak kuat, batalkan saja."

_Aku kuat!_

"Kalau kuat, kau takkan menangis begitu."

"Uuukh.."

"Tuh kan, menangis lagi."

"_Otou-san_ jahat! Aku menangis karena _otou-san_! Aku masih mau puasa!"

"Kudengar menangis itu membuat puasa batal—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala!?"

"_Otou-san_ sendiri juga keras kepala!"

Intinya, kalian memang ayah dan anak.

Perdebatan penuh harga diri ini terus berlangsung. Keduanya saling menyanggah satu sama lain. Memberikan argumen yang sulit ditakar nalar masing-masing. Terus-menerus, sampai akhirnya—

"Seijuurou-kun! Seiya-kun!"

Keduanya kompak berhenti setelah Tetsuya datang memanggil.

"Tetsuya?"

"_Okaa-san_?"

"Nyaa!"

Masih mengenakan celemek dan menggendong Teru, Tetsuya datang di antara mereka—

"Kalian berdua... Aku sudah memanggil kalian dari tadi untuk berbuka. Apa tidak ada yang mendengarku? Tampaknya kalian begitu asyik."

—Di saat yang benar-benar tepat.

"Su-sudah waktunya buka puasa?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil menuju ke tepi tempat tidur. Tangan mungil Teru ikut-ikutan mengusap air mata Seiya yang belum kering.

"Seiya-kun, kenapa menangis? Ayo batalkan puasanya dulu. _Okaa-san_ sudah membatalkan puasa di bawah tadi. Dan kau, Seijuurou-kun..." Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Seijuurou. "Batalkan puasamu dulu. Jangan menggoda Seiya-kun. Ayo ke bawah, para _maid_ sudah membantuku menyiapkan makan malam."

Pipi berisi Seiya ditepuk-tepuk Teru.

"Tetsuya, lebih baik Seiya batalkan puasanya dulu di sini."

"Eh? Dengan a—" Tetsuya tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika Seijuurou datang mendekat dan membawakan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang sudah tak lagi berembun.

Serta es yang juga mulai mencair.

Penampilan minuman manis itu mungkin jauh dari kata segar. Tapi, di dalam bola mata Seiya yang sedang berbinar, _vanilla milkshake_ itu tampak sangat indah dan menyegarkan. Bagaikan air yang dibawa turun dari surga.

"Akhirnya... puasaku penuh."

"Uguuuguu~"

"Tecchan, puasaku penuh lho..."

Teru ikut berbinar menatap _vanilla milkshake_ dalam genggaman Seiya. Secara kasat mata, penampilan minuman manis itu mirip dengan susu yang biasa ia minum.

Tidak, Teru. Itu terlalu manis untuk Teru. Bayi tidak boleh minum yang terlalu manis, sayang.

Tetsuya ikut terharu melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Tak lupa menarik Teru yang sibuk menggapai-gapai gelas yang dipegang Seiya. Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk berterima kasih pada Seijuurou nanti.

Seiya mulai meneguk _vanilla milkshake_ itu.

"Jangan minum terburu-buru. Perutmu bisa kaget. Minumlah perlahan." Seijuurou mengingatkan, sambil melonggarkan dasi yang mulai terasa menyesakkan.

Mungkin memang gelas itu sudah tak lagi dingin, tapi tetap menyejukkan kerongkongan yang terasa kering.

Mungkin es di dalamnya sudah mencair, tapi rasanya tetap manis. Mungkin yang paling manis dari yang pernah ia minum selama ini.

Apakah ini—hikmah berpuasa? Ia jadi menikmati setiap tetes cairan yang masuk. Tak lagi kalap, tak lagi maruk.

"Aku... baru tahu... _vanilla milkshake_ seenak ini..."

"Uuung..."

"Tidak, Teru-chan. Itu punya Seiya-nii. Punya Teru-chan ada di bawah."

Tetsuya tersenyum. Sekaligus bangga. Puteranya sukses menunaikan puasa penuh pertamanya. Sekaligus bangga akan sikap tanggap Seijuurou. Suaminya itu telah membuktikan diri sebagai ayah siaga—yang membelikan _takjil(__**1**__)_—meski caranya mengiming-imingi _vanilla milkshake_ seperti tadi tak bisa dibenarkan.

"Bagaimana... pengalaman puasa pertamamu, nak?" Seijuurou tiba-tiba bertanya. Sementara yang ditanya masih asyik meneguk minumannya.

Seiya tak menjawab. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menjawab bagaimana ia mencoba menghalau lapar dengan bermain basket, mencuri kesempatan untuk minum di dapur, sampai nekat ingin mencelupkan diri ke dalam bak mandi Teru.

Cita-citanya untuk puasa penuh terwujud. Walaupun ada rintangan yang menyertai, dan perjuangannya tak selalu mulus.

"Mau puasa lagi?"

Hmm, untuk yang selanjutnya mungkin Seiya akan berpikir lagi.

Lagipula, anak seusia Seiya belum diwajibkan berpuasa. Hukum berpuasa akan wajib pada mereka yang sudah _baligh(__**2**__)_ dan mampu.

Hmm, setidaknya Seiya berhasil mengukir prestasi manis di usianya yang masih enam tahun, bukan?

Tetsuya tersenyum bangga akan perjuangan buah hatinya.

Teru ikut bertepuk tangan walau belum tahu maknanya.

Dan Seijuurou, lega karena puteranya tidak pingsan lantaran keras kepala.

Lalu, ingatkan Seiya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada _otou-san_nya.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

* * *

**[ Author's Note ]**

**Glossarium:**

**(1)** _Takjil_ : menu untuk membatalkan puasa

**(2) **_Baligh_: Dewasa

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari serial ini. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini! ^^

YUNA

* * *

**Infinite! NG Shuu** :

Sunyi senyap. Tak ada ucapan menyela ataupun yang berani tertidur saat Seijuurou tengah memimpin rapat. Hanya suara Seijuurou yang menggema dalam ruangan luas itu. Disaksikan dua puluh petinggi perusahaan, direktur Akashi _Corp_ itu tengah memaparkan program promosi baru yang akan dirilis pekan depan.

Rapat satu arah—karena dari tadi hanya Seijuurou yang berbicara—dan monoton itu telah berlangsung hampir tiga jam lamanya, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi para peserta rapat yang berjuang mati-matian menahan kantuk.

"_Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar! Aku absolut!"_

Suara anak kecil yang misterius tertangkap dua puluh pasang telinga yang berada di ruangan itu. Semua terperanjat dan saling melempar tatapan horor satu sama lain.

Suara mengintimidasi, penuh tekanan, dan bernada menyombongkan diri itu kembali terdengar.

"_Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar! Aku absolut!"_

Sukar dipercaya. Apakah ruangan rapat yang tengah mereka gunakan itu—ada hantunya?

"Halo? Ya, Tetsuya? Apa? Seiya rewel? Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang."

_PIP_. Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Dua puluh pasang mata kini memandang Seijuurou dengan tatapan horor. Sementara sang pemimpin rapat hanya mematikan laptop, membereskan tasnya, dan pergi berlalu dengan santainya.

"Rapat kali ini cukup sampai di sini." Tandasnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Penghuni ruangan itu hanya bisa mengelus dada. Sebagian bersyukur karena ternyata suara misterius dan mengerikan itu bukan hantu—melainkan, suara _ringtone_ ponsel Seijuurou. Sebagian lagi merasa bersyukur karena rapat monoton yang berlangsung saat perut kosong itu akhirnya berakhir.

Selera Seijuurou sungguh sulit diterima dengan akal sehat.


End file.
